Just Another Gohan Story
by Nyx-Pyrokitty
Summary: This is my take on what things should have been like after Cell. I have re-introduced Lime (the girl gohan meets in the cell saga), but there probably won't be any Videl. I like her, but she just doesn't fit in here. This will probably be G/L (Gohan/Lime)
1. Chapter 1 yeah, very original title, huh...

Just Another Gohan Story  
  
By: Nyx N. Malfoy, Neko Megami  
  
Nyx - Hello there!!! I know it's been a LOOOONG time since I last wrote anything on FFN, and even longer since I wrote something DBZish.  
  
Ken - DBZish? Is that even a word?  
  
N. – Ummm... well, it is now! BTW, in case you haven't read any of my other stories yet, this is my muse, Ken.  
  
K. - Hey, nice to meet you.  
  
N. - Well, Ken, do you think you could do the honors?  
  
K - Sure, why not? *Clears throat* 

**Legal disclaimer: Nyx Narcissa Malfoy does not own Dragon Ball Z nor anything in here you might recognize. Heck, she doesn't even own me!**

  
  
N. - Yep, I borrowed him from my other favorite anime, Digimon. Well, the second season of digimon, I've pretty much gone into denial about the fact that there ever was a third season. I've also gone into denial about the fact that they married my Ken-Chan off to that slut, Miyako, at the end of the second season. Also...  
  
K. - Hey, hey, hey!!!! This isn't the section for that, go rant in a digimon section if you want to.  
  
N. - Yeah, yeah, whatever. Well, anyways, please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning and Gohan longed to be able to go out into it, but he promised his mother that he would take this entry exam and start going to a public high school. Gohan had always been home schooled and the idea of suddenly starting a new school gave him the jitters. He was already thinking of changing his mind, but he knew that would break his mother's heart. She longed to see him become a "great scholar," which he thought was just another name for a nerd. Before Radditz came he was perfectly happy just studying all day, but between training with Piccolo for a year and the fight with the Saiyans and then going to Namek and fighting Freeza and then sending Garlic Jr. back to the dead zone, not to mention training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and killing Cell, well, lets just say studying lost it's excitement.  
  
An hour later Gohan left the room after flying through the test like there's no tomorrow. Gohan snickered at that old expression remembering all of the times there really had almost never been a tomorrow. He still couldn't get over the look on the teacher's face when he told her that he was done with the test. Gohan had no idea a human's eyes could get so big. He laughed out loud just remembering her face. He couldn't wait till he got home, he knew that there would be food on the table and Goten would be standing there drooling all over it. Happily, Gohan took off, flying as fast as possible.  
  
When he got home he saw everything just as he imagined it. He walked in the door. "Hey, mom. I'm home!" he called out happily. Chi Chi walked out of the kitchen smiling. "Hello honey." she said. "How did your test go?" "Great!" he answered happily. "I finished so fast the teacher's eyes looked like they took up half of her head!" he said, laughing at the memory. "That's nice dear. Come in and have some dinner before your brother eats it all." Gohan and Chi Chi walked into the kitchen to see a miniature version of Goku sitting at the table looking like he was about to explode. He brightened up when he saw them come in. "Goody, now we can eat!" he exclaimed. "Hello to you too, Goten" Gohan said, laughing at his little brother's appetite.  
  
That night Gohan went to bed sighing. He hated nights, the only time he didn't have nightmares was when he was too exhausted from the night before to dream at all. And since he slept pretty well last night, he knew that tonight was going to be a pretty terrible one. He wished he could stay up tonight and not sleep at all, but his eyes were already closing against his will. He tried to fight it for a couple more seconds but finally gave up and let sleep consume him.  
  
There he was, back on what used to be a lush farmland, but now was baron, the home of the Cell Games. He was 11 again and his arm was lying limply at his side. He was looking into those cold, violet eyes that spoke of death and destruction. He knew that he couldn't let the owner of those eyes live, if he did, the whole universe would be destroyed. He could hear his father's voice echoing in his head, telling him to let it all go. Then he heard that cold, deep voice that sent chills down his spine. Laughing. It was laughing at him. "What's the matter, Gohan?" it sneered. "Not so tough now, huh, mister Super Saiyan?" Gohan couldn't help it. He started to tremble. Tremble with fear, anger, sorrow, guilt, and defeat. He knew any second he would break down and cry. Suddenly, the laughing got louder. Cell drew back his hands. "Kaaa. Meee. Haaa. Meee. HAAA!" Cell hollered out. "aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Gohan woke up screaming, sweat rolling down his face. The first thing he saw was his mother's worried face. Gohan finally stopped screaming, his throat raw. He was gasping for breath, shaking madly. "Gohan, are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, voice reflecting all of the worry that appeared on her face. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He said through his ragged gasping. "Gohan?" called out a small little voice next to him sounding small and scared. "Hey, kid." Gohan said back, forcing a small smile. "Gohan, why were you screaming? Mommy came in trying to wake you up. It took her about ten minutes. It was scary." Goten whimpered. "Sorry kid. It was just a nightmare." Gohan said, struggling to keep his smile up as he remembered the vivid dream. "Gohan, I'm worried about you." Chi Chi said. "You've been having these bad dreams for seven years now. When was the last time you had a good nights sleep?" "Last night, actually." Gohan answered. "Look mom, I'm going to be alright, okay? Just go back to sleep. Please, I don't want you getting sick because you were up all night worrying about me." "Okay Gohan. But I want you to go to sleep too, okay?" she said with a frown. "I'll try." Gohan said, forcing himself to put the smile back up that had slipped off sometime during the conversation. "Night, mom." he whispered. "Good night, sweetie." she whispered back. "You too Goten." Chi Chi silently closed the door.  
  
Gohan woke up four more times in the middle of the night, only now he kept himself from screaming in order to not worry his mom and little brother. Finally, Gohan fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning Gohan was the last to wake up. He had totally forgotten that his mother had invited everybody over for a reunion. Everybody consisted of Krillin, his wife Android #18, their daughter Marron, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu and Piccolo. It's a good thing Gohan changed out of his pajamas before going into the living room. But still, he was a mess. He was pale, still sweaty, and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Wow, Gohan! You look horrible!" Bulma said as he walked into the room. That drew the attention of everybody in the room. "Oh man!" exclaimed Trunks. "You okay, kid?" asked Yamcha. Gohan sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about right now. "I'm fine," he grumbled. He was not in the best of moods. "Let me guess," Piccolo said with a smile. "Bad night, huh?" "You got that right," Gohan groaned. He plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. "Man, The last time I saw you look that bad, you had just finished beating the heck out of Cell." Tien said, looking at him in amazement. "Don't remind me," he mumbled, sounding exhausted and severely irritated. Everybody dropped the subject.  
  
"Hey Krillin, nice hair," said Yamcha with a smile. Gohan opened one eye in amazement. He hadn't even noticed it when he walked in the room. Come to think of it, he hadn't noticed much of anything when he walked into the room. He was too absorbed in how horrible he felt. "Hey, thanks! It took a long time to grow, but it was worth it," Krillin said grinning. Gohan finally took some time to see how much everyone had changed. He was slightly surprised to see that the only people who had changed were Krillin, Bulma, Trunks, and himself. That thought made him chuckle a little. After all of those years, Tien, Choutzu, Yamcha, Vegeta, #18, and Piccolo looked as if not a day had passed since the Cell Games. At that moment Chi Chi walked into the room. "Welcome back to the land of the living Gohan," she said with a smile. "You hungry?" All of a sudden every bit of exhaustion left Gohan's face and was replaced with giddiness. "Why do I ask?" she sighed, rolling her eyes while everybody else except Gohan and, of course, Vegeta laughed. "Like father, like son," said Krillin, gasping for breath. "No kidding," said Yamcha, also gasping with tears running down his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nyx - Well, that's it so far. I might continue it, but then again, I might not. Depends on how many reviews I get and how much inspiration I get for it. As you know, the inspiration part is all in Ken- Chan's hands.  
  
Ken - Yeah, well, I can't guarantee anything. But your reviews might be helpful. Please don't flame, Nyx and I burn very easily.  
  
N. - Hey, speak for yourself! I like fire!!!  
  
K. - *Sighs* That's because you're a Pyromaniac.  
  
N. - No I am not!!! Well... actually, maybe, but whatever. 

K. Please don't flame, Nyx's dangerous around fire.  
  
N. - *Lights a match and cackles insanely* 

K. See what I mean?


	2. Chapter 2 someday I'll get around to thi...

Just Another Gohan Story Chapter 2  
  
By: Nyx N. Malfoy, Neko Megami

Nyx: Well, just to let you know, this is my first attempt at a chapterized fic, so please, if you feel this is too bad, don't flame me too much. If you do, I'll just give them to my yami (my dark side, Yuki) so she can use them to keep her cave warm.

Yuki: I told you; it's not a cave, aibou. It's my bedchambers.

N.: Whatever. Well, just to let you know, Yuki is basically taking the place of my muse Ken right now considering he went on a vacation back to Japan to visit Daisuke.

Legal Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one 

N.: Well, on with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After lunch that day, Gohan was feeling much more human... well, half human, half saiyan, anyways. He was having a great time joking around with everyone, and taking a break from studying, for once without his mother on his back about it. Getting a bad feeling, he half listened to Krillin chat as the two terrors he so lovingly dubbed the Superior Smug Spastic Satanic SpawnÓ got ready to wreak havoc once again. He knew that they were in for trouble when he heard the telltale sound of mischievous laughter as well as seeing the impish spark in the two demi-sayans' eyes. He quickly excused himself, wanting no part in what was to come.

Just as he closed the front door behind him, he heard a huge splash and multiple screams. "That was too close," he muttered, walking into his room and putting his headphones on. He sensed his mother's ki entering the house, but he didn't feel like talking. He was slightly creeping himself out lately with his sudden mood swings. One minute he would be laughing and joking around, the next minute he would go silent and go up to his room to be alone with his music. Even his taste in music had changed. He had gone from enjoying Celine Dion and Elton John (His favorite song was "Candle In The Wind") to enjoying Linkin Park and Metallica and The Offspring, not to mention his all time favorite female vocalist (even though hundreds of people said she had a horrible voice, his mother included) was Alanis Morisette, his favorite song being "Ironic" closely followed by "Head Over Feet."

"Gohan?" a soft feminine voice called out gently. Gohan turned off his music and grunted. "Gohan. You can't spend all day lying in here. We have company," his mother gently scolded as she walked in, now in a different outfit, but her hair was still damp. Somewhere in the back of his mind Gohan wondered what kind of a stunt the Superior Smug Spastic Satanic SpawnÓ had pulled this time. He pushed the thought away, not really caring enough to ask. He simply stated "I'm tired from my lack of sleep last night, and I wasn't feeling well. I was hoping that I could lie down for a while. Would that be alright?"

Chi-chi immediately got an understanding look upon her face as she recalled the events of the previous night. "Of course you can rest, Gohan. I'm sure the others will understand. You just feel better soon, okay?"

"Un."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours later everyone had left, telling Chi-chi to tell Gohan that they hoped he felt better soon. Chi-chi assured them that she'd let him know.

Goten was feeling a little depressed now that his best friend had gone home with Bulma and Vegeta. He was hoping that Trunks could stay the night, but unfortunately, the parent's had decided that with the little stunt they had pulled today involving two super-saiyans and a whole lotta water balloons, they didn't deserve to have any privileges at the moment.

Just then, he felt a familiar ki coming towards him, at a speed that let him know that the person was walking. He immediately recognized it as Gohan's best friend, Lime's. He ran out to greet her enthusiastically. "Hi Lime!!! Do you want to play with me? Trunks went home with his mom and dad, and Gohan's in his room, I think, and mom's in the kitchen cooking, so I'm all alone and bored."

"Hi Goten," Lime said calmly. "I'm sorry, but I didn't come here to play with you this time. I just heard some rumors about Gohan going to a public high school, and I wanted to know if they were true."

"Oh..." Goten pouted. "Well, Gohan's in his room, I think."

"Thank you, Goten. By the way, I heard that there was this really cool hill in the forest that has really pretty rocks. If you're bored, why don't you go check that out?"

"Wow, I will!!! Thanks, Lime!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gohan? Hey, Gohan, wake up"

Gohan felt his eyes slowly flutter open to the sound of a familiar voice. Who could it be? ...Lime?

"Lime?"

"Hey, Gohan. Long time no see."

"Too long!" Gohan exclaimed enthusiastically, ecstatic to see his old friend. "How's your grandfather?"

"He's doing well. I know he'd love it if you came to visit some time."

Gohan grinned. Just the idea of seeing the kindly old man combined with seeing his best friend made his previous depressed mood a distant memory. "I'd love to come visit some time."

"By the way, Gohan, I've heard a couple of rumors flying around. Is it true that you're going to be attending Orange Star High?"

"Yeah. Mom wants me to get out around more people my age, and she wants me to study at the same time, so this was the perfect solution to her."

"GREAT!!! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Huh?"

"You mean you didn't know? You've got to be kidding!"

"Didn't know what?" Gohan asked with sincere innocence.

"I attend Orange Star High!!! I'm a Junior!!!"

Gohan's eyes bugged out. He never imagined that he could run into any of his old friends at his new school. "Wow!!! I'm going to be a Senior!"

"This is so cool!!! I can't wait until your first day!!!"

Gohan suddenly felt a lot happier about attending a public school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nyx: Well, whaddya think? Pretty good for my first attempt at a chapterized fic, don't you think?

Yuki: ...Why did you feel the need to make Gohan's music tastes absolutely IDENTICAL to yours?

N.: I couldn't resist!!! Besides, I don't feel right about including songs or artists that I don't like in one of my fics.

Y.: But... why Alanis Morisette?

N.: ALANIS MORISETTE RULES!!!

Y.: …Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

N.: *starts to sing "Not The Doctor" from Alanis Morisette's album Jagged Little Pill (me no own, so you no sue) I don't want to be the filler if the void is solely yours. I don't want to be your glass of single malt whisky hidden in the bottom drawer and I don't want to be the bandage if the wound is not mine, lend me some fresh air.

Y.: God, she never stops.

N.: Visiting hours are nine to five, and if I show up at ten past six, well I already know that you'd find some way to sneak me in and, oh, mind the empty bottle with the holes along the bottom, you see it's too much to ask for and I am not the doctor.

Y.: Um, aibou, I think it's about time to wrap it up.

N.: Huh? Oh, okay. Well, since you must've already read this in order to be here, please review. Oh, and as I stated above, all flames will be used to heat up my yami's _bedchamber_. *muttering to Yuki* There, I didn't call it a cave, happy?

Y.: Overjoyed.

N.: Good. Well, until next time, Ja ne, minna-san!!!


	3. Chapter 3 I think a plot is actually sta...

Just Another Gohan Story Chapter 3

By: Nyx N. Malfoy, Neko Megami

Nyx: Another update! This is my longest chapter yet! Wow, I'm on a roll!

Yuki: It seems you're most inspired when your muse ISN'T here!

N.: *Pouts* Yeah, Ken's still bye-bye. I think he's left me. *Looks ready to cry* And so close to my birthday! WHY!? I LOVED YOU!!! [inside joke, has to do with the pronunciation. This is just here for my close friend Ame's benefit. You know her as Rain Tsukino. GO!!! READ HER STUFF!!! (Hehe, I'm going to get some major brownie points for this, which is always a good thing to do before your birthday)]

Y.: There, there, aibou.

N.: *Looks at Yuki with shimmering eyes and the throws herself at her* Comfort me!

Y.: Ummm... no. *Drops Nyx onto ground*

N.: *Eyes shimmer with tears* FINE! I HATE YOU!

Y.: Hikaris can't hate.

N.: They can when they're in Slytherin. It also helps that I'm a Malfoy.

Y.: *Looks away, and then reluctantly looks back* ...fine...

N.: *Throws herself at Yuki again*

Y.: There... there... he'll come back... eventually. He's like a yo-yo... he always comes back.

N.: *Lets go of Yuki and grins* You're right! Well, NE-Ways. Lets get down to business. I'll probably have the next chapter out just in time for my birthday, which is Monday, December 16. And now, the nuisance;

**Legal disclaimer: see chapter 1**

N.: On with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can I do with you? Please? Pretty please? I'm bored!"

"Sorry, Goten," Gohan replied to his begging little brother. "I'm just going clothes shopping for school. You'd be bored anyways."

Goten pouted. he knew that there were only three people in the world who could resist his begging, and unfortunately one of them stood before him. the other two were his mother and Trunks. His eyes lit up at the thought of his best friend and fellow demi-sayan. "Can I at least call Trunks and invite him over?"

'Nice try, kid.' "Goten, you know you have to ask mom about that. Listen, I've got to go. I'll see you later. Maybe if you're good I'll bring you something. Okay?"

"Okay!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan walked down the aisles of the mall, well aware of the stares he was getting because of his Gi and muscles. He was glad his mom had decided to let him go shopping alone. If he knew her as well as he thought he did (and we all know he does), she'd probably dress him in a white shirt, a black vest, red pants, and brown shoes or something equally geeky (AN: Hehe, sound familiar?). He froze when he saw the store he was about to walk by. He looked at the displayed shirt, and walked in after a glimpse of the name of the store...

Hot Topic

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(AN: Hehe, couldn't resist, I love that store, besides, they sell a lot of cool tee-shirts, like Linkin Park and Metallica and The Offspring, ect.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The minute he walked in, one word came to mind... 'Paradise.' He looked around in awe at all of the insulting tee-shirts, stickers, and postcards; all of the Korn, Linkin Park, The Offspring, Metallica, ect... this was his fantasy come to life.

He finally left the store with about 25 shirts, his favorite one was the one that said:

1 carton of eggs --- $1

1 ski mask --- $15

1 ticket to Brittany Spears Concert --- $50 

Egging America's Pop Princess in front of millions: --- PRICELESS!!!

His other favorite tee-shirt that he ended up buying was from the tee-shirt store in the mall. There they made personalized tee-shirts (AN: I don't know if many malls have that kind of store, but ours does). He had them make one that said "Spear Brittany." He also bought a leather jacket that had silver studs along the sleeve ends and seams and was skin-tight, showing off every curve (AN. Just like my leather jacket!). Satisfied with his day of shopping he quickly bought ten pair of jeans and a large sucker for Goten, and started towards home

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gohan's home!" was the first thing he heard when he touched down on the lawn (AN: Do they have a lawn? I wasn't sure. Heh, I guess the whole forest could be counted as the lawn). "Did you get me anything? You promised that you would!"

"If you were good. Were you a good boy while I was gone? Did you help mom around the house?"

"Uh huh!"

"Well then, here you go!" he handed Goten the large, blue-berry flavored sucker (AN: Blue-berry, Yum!).

"Yay! My favorite! Thank you, Gohan!"

"No prob, kid"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night after dinner, Gohan was exhausted. He KNEW that he wouldn't have any nightmares to worry about tonight. But before he went to sleep, he wanted to call Lime to tell her know that his first day was tomorrow. So, he grabbed the phone (AN: Do they have a phone? I'm not sure, but it's my fic, my rules, and Gohan has a phone in his room) and dialed up Lime's number.

"Hello, Chazke Village Market, an I help you?" an old but sturdy voice asked politely (AN: Yes, that is the name of the village that the shop was at. I know because I won a holographic location card called Chazke Village from the Cell Saga, and I recognized it. About twenty people have begged me to trade it to them, but I like it. It's cool because it has a misty-like look to it). 

"Hello, sir. This is Gohan"

"Gohan, m'boy! So good to hear from you! I heard that you're getting ready to attend public schooling. One year ahead of Lime, huh?

"Yes, sir. I start tomorrow. That's actually why I called. I just wanted to tell Lime know that I'm starting school tomorrow, so she can keep an eye out for me and vice versa."

"Well, she's asleep now, but I'll be sure to tell her know. Maybe you could stop by sometime. Goodness know Lime could use the help with her schoolwork.

"I'd love to. I'm sure mom wouldn't mind as long as it has something to do with school and anyways, mom likes Lime.

"Well then, Gohan m'boy, I'll be expecting you to stop by sometime soon."

"Alright. See you then, sir."

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nyx: I guess I'll just end it there and have the next chapter be Gohan's first day. Oh, and with the first tee-shirt, I couldn't remember the exact prices or wording, so I estimated. I almost bought that shirt but... I was out of money. *Pouts*

Yuki: Right now you really don't have to worry about money. Remember what is almost two weeks away?

N.: *Immediately brightens* Oh, yeah, of course! Note to self, add tee-shirt to birthday wish list.

Y.: Can you tell my aibou doesn't like Brittany Spears?

N.: 'Doesn't like.' That is the understatement of the century. Well, NE-Ways, you've already read, so please review.


	4. Author Note Not happy here, people

Nyx: Alright, I'm kind of mad here. I said that I'd have the next chapter up by tomorrow, my birthday, but while I already have that chapter written, I'm not putting it up yet. You see, I was just looking at my stories, and I realized something. I only have 6 reviews. SIX!!! While my WORST fic has SIXTEEN!!! Someone, tell me, what's so wrong with this story that I'd only get 6 reviews? Is it not good enough? Is it the name? If it's the name, I'll gladly change it, just give me some ideas here. Come on, people, work with me. I don't have to take time out of my day to write this, I was just doing it for fun, and hopefully some constructive criticism in order to better my writing. But no, all I got were 6. I want to thank everyone who DID review (specially you, Ame), but still. So for now, my fic is officially on hold until I get more reviews. More reviews would be a wonderful Birthday present for me. Please? And if you don't review...

Kaiser: Omoe o korosu.

Nyx: Ummm... isn't that Hee-chan's line?

Kaiser: Yuy is temporarily indisposed at the moment?

Nyx: ...huh?

Kaiser: Ame's taking her frustrations out on him.

Nyx: *remembers the last time she took out her anger on Heero, and the torture Ame described to her (hehe, remember Ame? The chained up and no "release"? I'll remember that one forever)* Eeep!!! People, please, hurry over and read Ame's fics before she does unthinkable things to Hee-chan. Her name is Rain Tsukino. Here's a link:

http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=255359

Well, lets see... I'll make it 5 more reviews before I continue. And seriously, if it IS the title, give me some ideas. I'll seriously consider them. I WOULD make a contest of it, but my fanart sucks, and besides, I don't have access to a scanner. Also, I have enough trouble managing one fic, and my one-shots are horrible. Once I get better at my fanart (and I WILL get better), I will work make a contest. Until then...

~Nyx Narcissa Malfoy, Neko Megami


	5. Chapter 4 I'm feeling loved here, people...

Just Another Gohan Story Chapter 4

Nyx: OMG, I can't believe it!!! I feel so loved!!! I was just about to give up on this fic when all of a sudden, one after another, 10 reviews just pop up! *cheers and tosses confetti* Oh, thank you, thank you. You like me, you really like me!!! I've never done this before, but I might as well start. I'll start from the beginning. Thank you to:

imalazyass *glad you like it! Oh, and it's nice to meet you, Hayden and Spike!*

Yume Maxwell-Yuy *Naw, not my first, but defiantly my best!*

teddy *As I already said, there will be NO BUU!! {Listens to the cheers}*

Rain Tsukino *Heh, don't torture Wuffie TOO much... AND PLEASE LEAVE HEE-CHAN ALONE!!! HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY MORE PAIN!!! ... How bout this, instead of one, you can go on TWO dates with Dracy-kitten. There, happy?*

SerpentTreize *Yeah, I use to have both of them, but I wore them so much they fell apart... must use Birthday and Christmas money to buy again*

tillallareone 

mhlkfjdsah *YAY, I GOT A THUMBS UP!!!*

POP PRINCESS HATER *laughs evilly*

Jewels *I know, that one gets stuck in my head too!!! Well, glad I made your day, you certainly made mine!!! Oh, and thank you for the Happy Birthday!!!*

cobra *don't worry, I do that sometimes too. There's this one story that I obsessed over for two years and didn't even review it until the last chapter... chapter 41. Man, I feel guilty about that*

SS2 Magami-sama *as I said above, I do that sometimes too*

UnseenTraveler

kero7590 *AAAAAH, IT'S THE EVIL PUPPY-DOG EYES!!! DON'T DO THAT!!! I'M A CAT GODDESS, REMEMBER!? Eh, I'll forgive you this time.*

Samara-chan *Like I said, give me some ideas for a title. I'll get a new summary up ASAP*

AngelOfDespair

Now, on with the fic!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"GOHAN! GET UP AND DRESSED NOW!! LIME'S HERE TO TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL!!"

"OWIE!"

"GHA!!! WATCH IT GOTEN!"

"GOHAN, WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES!"

"GOHAN, MOVE IT _NOW!!!_

"I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING!!!"

It was pandemonium at the Son household on Gohan's first day of school. It seems Gohan had chosen this day of all days to sleep in, and his poor Sayan ears were paying the price (as well as Goten, since he had Sayan ears to, and with all the rushing around he couldn't seem to stay on his feet). Finally, Gohan and Lime were out of the house without any major injuries. Gohan's hair was is it's normal spikes with one jet-black strand hanging down; he was wearing a tee-shirt that said "Metallica" across the front, blue jeans, black lace-up boots, and his black leather jacket with his Orange Star High badge pinned onto the bottom of his shirt.

Lime looked him up and down approvingly. "Wow, Gohan, who woulda known you'd clean up so nicely?"

Gohan simply grinned and looked at what Lime had on. A red shirt with a sparkly black slightly demonic design on the front, jean shorts, black and white sandals, and a jean jacket, as well as her Orange Star High badge pinned onto her jean pocket.

"Nice outfit. Like the shirt."

"Thanks. You know, with your taste in clothes, and, if your shirt is telling the truth, music, you'll probably fit right in at Orange Star High.

"Hope so."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After arriving at Orange Star High on Kintou-un and jumping down onto the roof, they walked in, Gohan feeling very nervous (I don't know about in the show, but in here, Lime is pure of heart, okay? That just makes my job a whole lot easier. Yeah, I'm lazy, so what?).

"You're going to have to stop in the guidance counselor's office to sign in first. There he'll give you you're schedule and take you to your first class. Then you'll have to introduce yourself in the front of the class and..."

"Front of the class!?" Gohan squeaked.

"Ummm... yeah?"

"I... I think... I think I'm going to be sick," Gohan groaned, indeed looking quite nauseated.

"Eh, it'll be okay. It was for me…"

You didn't grow up in a way that the only people you know are your dad's friends... damn, this rots."

"Gohan, just relax and go with it, you'll do much better that way than if you worry about it. Anyways, there's the office. Just go in and state your name, and you'll just have to sign a form, okay?"

"Alright... I guess."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Name?"

"Son Gohan."

"Sign here... alright, I'll get Mr. Iwumotou to show you to your class..."

"Thank you, sir."

The man at the disk looked up in shock when he heard the added "sir."

'Wow, where'd this kid come from? He's dressed like a normal teenager, but his attitude..." The man actually smiled, something he very rarely did. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Son."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'What a bore... hmmm, I wonder what Gohan's schedule is like. Heh, with my luck, he'll end up in every class BUT mine. That would totally su..."

"Class!" the sensei cried out sharply, jolting Lime out of her reverie. "It seems we have a new student..."

'No way...'

"I'd like to introduce Son Gohan. He's the only student to ever score 100% on his entry exams..."

"Not another nerd!" A girl whined.

"Hush!" The sensei snapped, smacking the ruler on her desk, causing everyone to wince. "Now, Gohan, please come in and introduce yourself."

Gohan walked in, looking incredibly nervous.

"Oh my god, what a hunk!"

"Look at those muscles!"

"SUGOI!!!"

Gohan immediately blushed at the exclamations going around. "Ummm... what do I say?"

The sensei sighed. "Name, age, hobbies, family, ect, ect."

"Oh, okay. Well, my name is Son Gohan, I'm 18, and my hobbies are martial arts and playing the guitar, as well a composing. I live with my mother and my little brother, Goten."

"What about your father?" some guy called out.

"Ummm... my dad passed on 7 years ago." Gohan muttered, trying to keep down his irritation, but not doing a good job of it.

All of the students winced, some glaring at the guy. "Nice work, Sharpie. Reeeeal smooth.' Lime hissed while her best female friend, Erasa, smacked him over the head. Gohan easily heard her because of his acute Sayan hearing, and snapped his head up in the direction on her voice.

'Lime!? Lime's in this class!? Wow, how lucky can a guy get!?' A small smile broke out across his face.

The sensei noticed his smile, and looked at where he was looking and noticed Lime. Since she had taken a liking to the boy already, considering he was probably the only person in this class who could actually read (AN: Sound familiar?) she spared him.

Alright, Mr. Son, I'd like you to take a seat. How about next to… Ms. Lime?"

Gohan's small smile turned into a full fledged Son GrinÓ. "Yes, ma'am!"

Gohan practically raced up to the seat and plopped down. "Hey, Lime!" he said, cheerfully.

Lime winked. "Hey, Go-kun!"

Gohan's eyebrows rose. 'Go-kun?' He then shone a smirked that would've made Veggie-headÓ proud. "Nice to see you again, Li-chan."

Lime snickered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nyx: Well, there's chapter 4. Like the insert about Sharpener and Erasa? *giggles* The next chapter won't be out until I get 10 more reviews.

Ken: You're getting greedy.

Nyx: Kenny-chan! You're back! *glomps him, squeezing tightly, but not TOO tightly... she didn't want a reappearance of Purple! Ken (Inside joke, I might put up that story someday, when it's done... unless FFN won't allow it...) *glowers, muttering* I can't BELIEVE they took off NC-17 fics…

Ken: Well, kids weren't following the rules.

Nyx: Like who?

Ken: ... you, for one.

Nyx: Heh... heh... well, I've only got 2 years to go, doesn't that count for something?

Yuki: Sorry, aibou, no. I could read them, though.

Nyx: You're only 15 too!

Yuki: …aibou, I'm not just 15... I'm 5015...

Nyx: Oh... oh, yeah... I forgot.

Draco: Damn, you look good for being half a millennium old!

Nyx: *smacked Draco over the head* Hentai! You're supposed to be going out with Ame!

Draco: … that doesn't mean I can't check out the scenery...

Nyx: You're just sick... how can you go out with someone that looks just like your twin sister!?

Draco: I'm not going out with her...

Nyx: You better not. I had a deal with Ame. As long a you go out with her, I get a date with Duo-kun...

Draco: What about Potter?

Nyx: You said it yourself, just because I'm going out with someone doesn't mean I can't check out the scenery.

Draco: ... lets just drop it.

Nyx: Fine. Please review people.

Ken: Or she won't continue!

Nyx: And...

Kaiser: Omoe o korosu.

Nyx: *sigh* Poor, poor Hee-chan...


End file.
